


Seemingly Endless Summer

by Foxy_Bon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Bon/pseuds/Foxy_Bon
Summary: So maybe he had a little thing for Jesse. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to express those feelings. Maybe, just maybe, he challenged himself in doing so by the end of the summer, and maybe, he was too afraid to admit that he needed help in that domain.Just maybe.(Just Hanzo being a Shitmada and struggling to come to terms with his sexuality and his ever growing annoying crush on his roommate Jesse McCree)





	Seemingly Endless Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch fanfic and fanfic uploaded so please bare with me D: Please Enjoy..!

Silence.

 

Or at least, that's what he wished he had that evening. He rolled onto his other side facing the wall, pulling a nearby pillow closer and covering his face, letting out a soft groan. Pulling the blankets a little closer to nestle himself into a type of cocoon, he sighed in defeat hearing a book fall. That was right, he had been reading a rather thick book, lounging around in his room to wind down and relax, only to have carelessly fallen asleep with it, and now his precious book was on the floor. Another groan, and he was rolling out of his blankets sitting up. With a yawn and a stretch he rubbed his face before standing up, cold eyes glaring around the room. Music. Talking. _Annoying._ Regretfully he stepped to the window to pull the blinds apart and peek through to the world outside. He muttered something in Japanese under his breath, watching his brother running around the yard, eyes glued to the sky. Glancing upwards he watched as a carefully aimed football was coming towards him and the others on what was his team of sorts. Looking around Genji he noticed Lena and Lucio, that explained the music. And the chatter? A simple shift of his eyes allowed him to see his roommates. Jesse was cheering Genji on, and upon successfully catching the ball he cheered, raising a fist in the air. Carefree, laughing.. _Annoying._

On his team was Zenyatta, which he had been shocked to see not sitting aside and observing, along with Sombra. Sombra? Away from her computer? Now he had seen it all. This pulled a soft chuckle out of the Japanese man. Tilting his head to see more clearly he noticed Jack and Gabriel off to the side, Jack boasting on how well of a chef he was which only seemed to be an invitation to a cook off with Gabriel. Sighing softly he stepped away to slip on his shoes. Part of him loved yet dreaded having roommates, especially if they invited the others over so frequently. He didn't hate the others, he just preferred to have some peace and quiet now and then. Upon stepping out the door to his room, he let out another yawn, rubbing his face. "Such a great idea Hanzo, live with your brother, it'll be so much fun." he quietly scolded himself, stepping down the wooden stairs. "Split the rent, it's genius, your brother surely won't be such a nuisance." He sighs shaking his head only to jolt upon seeing Genji step out the kitchen, beer in hand, the other running through his hair. Green. Of all colors.

"Wow brother, didn't expect you to be the kind to say such kind things about me without my presence to pull it out of you." He chuckles, stepping over to playfully punch him in the arm. Hanzo sighed rolling his eyes. "Only the kindest of things are said without your presence. Wonderful praise of your.." a soft pause, eyes shifting to look him up and down. "Lovely hair choice and preference of clothing." Genji took no offence to how his brother acted, instead letting out a hearty laugh. "Come outside, food is almost ready." He smiles as he speaks to Hanzo, looking up at him. He always did admire his older brother and loved that after a few years of separation they had finally reunited like old times and now lived together. With a soft nod of agreement Hanzo followed him outside, welcoming the warm embrace of the sun as it made it's way lower to the horizon. He was soon welcomed by everyone, earning a fist bump from Lucio and a hug from an overly cheerful Lena. "Good evening, love! I thought maybe I wouldn't get to see you today!" She chirped, stepping back with a large smile. Hanzo simply shook his head. "How could I miss out on seeing everyone? It's not like I see you all everyday.." A glare to Genji caused him to raise his hands in defeat and a small shrug. "Now Han, no need to be so grumpy, you just woke up after all." Hanzo looked over to see Jesse approaching, holding the football to his side. "Me being awake and not enjoying a peaceful slumber is the sole reason I am in such a bad mood." he grumbled in reply.

Zenyatta soon stepped over, holding out a water bottle. "Hydration is important in such weather, please drink some." He softly smiled to Hanzo. Zenyatta was the only one Hanzo didn't mind talking to. He was the most calm and the most humble of the bunch, always looking out for the others. If it wasn't for him being the voice of reason, or the small voice that recommended a better escape, he was sure his brother and friends would have been arrested by now. He took the water before looking over him. Of all things, Zenyatta was wearing a collared white top and a green vest. (Probably by Genji's request) and jeans. He should really take his own advice. Regardless, he opened the water bottle he was given and took a drink of it while listening to the others start another conversation while scattering to play with the football again. Thanking Zenyatta, he sat aside watching the others, finding that most were wearing tank tops and shorts, a few wearing simple t-shirts, or Genji in that god awful tank top. Trying to relax and listen to Lucio's music play. (New ones, he noted, realizing that maybe he finally finished his summer album) He let his eyes wander over everyone with a soft smile before soon enough his eyes lingered a little too long on Jesse. His t-shirt that clung much too tightly to his chest, the way his shorts perfectly accented that wonderful, no. Shaking his head he looked to Gabriel and Jack. They were fussing over something again. How they even were a couple was something Hanzo always wondered. Same with Genji and Zenyatta. Genji was so.. out there. Zenyatta was so reserved. Slumping in his seat he sighed, looking to the others. They were an accepting group and it seemed like it was them against the world when it came to their sexuality. Almost everyone was openly and much too proudly gay. Almost everyone. Rubbing his face he sighed, taking another sip of his water. They would never let it die if they knew that he was gay. That he let his eyes linger on men for a little too long while out and about. How he craved to be held in a large man's beefy arms. To hear a southern voice coo down to- no.

He let out a frustrated sigh, looking away. So maybe he had a little thing for Jesse. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to express those feelings. Maybe, just maybe, he challenged himself in doing so by the end of the summer, and maybe, he was too afraid to admit that he needed help in that domain. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated if you notice any mistakes or something wrong in how I write. Hopefully I'll do them all justice. Next chapter will be longer and I'll pick up the pace. This chapter was more like testing the waters heh.. See you next chapter!


End file.
